


But Never Doubt I Love

by ferula



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferula/pseuds/ferula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets Eames in a coffee shop - an obligatory, overused coffee shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Never Doubt I Love

A car honks, driving past the parked ones swiftly as soon as the light changes into green. The wind gushes past Arthur, and he shivers, feeling the goosebumps rise on his bare neck not covered by his dark brown duffle coat. Arthur sniffs, pushes up his black-rimmed glasses as he walks past several houses, all made with old-designed bricks, uneven and rocky. More leaves fall, adding up to the ground full of dried, autumn leaves. Only one of the trees is still green.

Arthur walks past several more grey-bricked houses with pointed roofs with hues of blue, black, and maroon before he turns to a corner. He reaches a shop where it greets him with a rectangular chalkboard in front of the arrays of tables and chairs, 'Today's brew: Ethiopian Sidamo!'

The shop's chime dings when Arthur opens the glass door marked with a huge, eye-level OPEN sign. The aroma of coffee hits his nose, and he can faintly hear soft jazz music playing in the background, almost dying down by the small chatter of people - not many, though. Only a couple laughing on the glass window-side, and a girl with a hoodie and a bun on the very end of the cafe, typing away on her Macbook.

Arthur orders his usual, a long black Arabica, pays, and waits for his drink over the other side of the counter. That's when he hears the glass door chime again, and looks up to see Eames his backpack slung over his shoulder. Arthur's eyebrows shoot up, and he quickly averts his gaze, though Eames already takes notice and walks up to him.

"Arthur, right? Fancy meeting you here." Eames flashes him a grin, and orders a Macchiato.

"Do you go here often?" Arthur blurts out as he gets his cup of coffee, and in the moment of embarrassment, drinks three gulps, and curses softly as the hot liquid stings his tongue.

"First time." Eames cocks his head, giving Arthur an unreadable look. Arthur just nods, though he lifts his chin, gesturing towards Eames' copy of Hamlet.

"So, Hamlet?" Arthur says, trying not to sound impressed. He probably does, Arthur thinks to himself, seeing as how it's one of his favourite Shakespearean plays.

"Yeah," says Eames as he picks his drink up on the counter and they easily fall to a slow walk, side-by-side as they eventually sit on a corner where half of the view of the street is hidden by a wall filled with old photographs.

"'Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt thou that sun doth move'," Arthur quotes with a small smile as he glances down at Eames' copy - yellow with age, and worn out by use, similar to his own. Eames shoots Arthur another look before he smiles and continues:

"'Doubt truth be a liar."

Arthur smiles back, and they say in unison: "But never doubt I love."

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel terrible for not updating for more than a year and I just really wanted to update my dead account for a change, y'know? Weird decisions get made at 4 in the morning. This was also part of my 30-day drabble challenge; this was for day 17, look.


End file.
